Good times in the Slytherin Common's
by PhoenixOfTheElegantNight
Summary: George and hermione pull some pranks together and are now partners in crime. What else happens alon the way? GeorgeWherG rated T for lang
1. the dorms

**Disclaimer: nope not mine call my lawyer**

**BOLD: Discussion **

**_Italics: thoughts _**

George was dodging down the corridors and secret passages in a great hurry. And we all know where he's going right? Slytherin commons. Heh. He skidded to a stop in front of the portrait hole. The portrait in question was a rather Bloody Battle. Very interesting to watch if you have a strong stomach. But the tricky part was getting the Generals attention and keeping it long enough to say the password. (George LOVES dobby for the password!) "Excuse me General" well_ it doesn't hurt to be polite you know _"The Fairy Forest Glimmered" What_ an odd password for the house with the dark wizards_. While the portrait was opening he put a Disillusion Charm on himself and strutted through the common room up to fifth year Dorms. Malfoy was going to pay. Big time.

Strolling right up to the ferrets Dresser George opened the top drawer. _Robes. This should be fun! _George picked all of them out of the drawer. _HEEHEHE Sheer pink, sheer purple, some lace ok a lot of lace some more sheer a few flowers. MAN Lavender wouldn't even where that!Hehehehehe. _Suddenly he heard footsteps he went to hide but then remembered he was invisible. _Stupid. _But who should Walk through that door but Hermione Granger. "**What are you doing here?" **George asked _man I didn't know She could jump that high! _He was thinking as 'mione hit the ceiling. **Damnit 'George where the hell are you?' **She growled.

"**Over here"** he called happily. "**And Just what would you be doing here in this lovely establishment?" **he asked making a sweeping gesture around the room with his invisible arm.

"**Vengeance.** "She stated simply

Then the fun began

A/N

ok im back and im not dead i am just really bored and lazy. and really busy to many trap shoots and track and old ladys needing help and school so reveiw and let me know if this preveiw is any good

kat


	2. Great minds think Alike

Disclaimer: Does it look like i own it?

"I see great minds think alike," George said with a grin. So on they went with their mission: operation Make malfoy and his comrades transvestites. Hermione took Goyal, and Zabini. George took Nott and Crabbe. But they split Malfoy. The had the room torn apart transfiguring and charming everything they could in to something pink and fluffy or sheer then putting temporary sticking charms on them so the couldn't be changed back. Finally they stood back and surveyed their handy work.

"Brilliant" they said in unison

Then Hermione looked at George and giggled

He grinned

"What was that?" he asked still smiling. "I have never heard Hermione Granger official library encyclopedia giggle. Not in all of the years I have known you! What's with that?"

"Well things change" she said

"Yea I guess they do…. Well I think we better get out of here before we're caught."

"How did you get in here by the way?" he finished

"I am a very Stealthy Sally!" she said breaking into a fit of giggles yet again.

"Jeeze! What is this 'Hermione is a spaz attack day'?" he asked incredulously

She just grinned "SURE"

_Man she has ENERGY when she does something bad _he thought

So George cast dissolution charms on them both and they left as quietly as they could. On the was out the passed the Amazing Bouncing Ferret-Boy (malfoy) and had the pleasure of hearing his screams before leaving.

"I wonder When he'll find that Midol?" George said laughing

Oh I image he'll need some right about" she glanced at her watch "Now"

Just then they heard a piercing Scram from the dungeons.

Hermione just stopped looked around and started laughing like a madman. To the point George was scared.

Ummmmm… Mione what did you do?

"I replaced his hair potion with a potion that makes him a girl for a month.

Muahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha"

"Is that all you did?" he asked a little frightened

"Maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaybe" She said mischievously.

"Oh MERLIN its gunna be a long month" he said what exactly does this potion do Mya?"

"Mya?"

"Easier to say you don't mind do you?"

"Oh no I was just wondering"

"So what does this potion do?" he asked

"Just what I said it did: Makes him a girl for a month.hehehehe"

"Like everything that happens to a girl is going to happen to him type?"

She grinned "YUP"

"MYA! YOU ABSOLUTLY BRILLIANT!"

Yes thank you I know NOW TO THE GREAT HALL!" She said galloping away like a knight George grinned and joined her.

Oh yes this is going to be an interesting year. Interesting indeed.

"WAIT! MYA! DETOUR" he bellowed

"Ok where we going?"

"You'll see"

"KK"

And off they were to the seventh floor corridor.

George was taking this girl his little brother's best friend to a place he has never taken anyone but his twin. The Room of Requirement

A/N

ALRIGHT i wrote this up last night but i fell asleep (whoops) before i could put it up. I really like this and love writing it so i hope you like it to!

kat


	3. Smores and Books

DISCLAIM: not mine

George walked past the tapestry that marked the location of the Room of Requirement three times.

George wait_ are _you doing?" Mya asked confused

Suddenly a door with a brass knob appeared. "WHOA where did that come from!" she yelped

George just grinned and pulled her into the room

Wow" mya sighed

The room before them Had 15 foot ceilings with 12 foot book shelves containing any book Mya had a desire to read. Also there were squashy arm chairs scattered about

And a gigantic fireplace complete with a box of marshmallows gram crackers chestnuts And Hershey's Chocolate.

OMG George this is amazing!" Mya whispered in shock.

"Yes I know Fred and I found this place first year trying to hide from filch. Since then we come here to work on products and experiment on things."

Well Shall we?" he asked.

She nodded and rushed to the book shelves gasping and "ooo" ing at the volumes

Soon she had a great stack and was heading for the place where George sat making Smores.

Well how long do you reckon it will take you to finish all of those?" he asked making a gesture toward the hefty stack.

Ummm... Maybe a Week?" she said questioning herself.

I bet."

So there they sat for what seemed to be hours reading and eating smores. Finally George glanced at Mya.

_Wow what a girl just reading and eating best time I have had in a long long time. She so Beautiful like this… wait she's my little bros best friend! Oh well he's still got Harry. _

_She's to hot to be a bookworm! WHOA did I just think that?_

As George was debating in his mind Hermione noticed he was watching her and blushed a crimson that Ron would be proud of.

Slipping a few of the books in her bag she stood, snapping George outta his trance.

"Well George thank you for showing me this and it has been wonderful but I really need to get to the great hall it is dinner time and I need other food beside chocolate you don't mind is I come back here do you?"

" OF course not Mya .Any time you feel like it you can come here not a lot of people know about this place so it's a perfect place for you to read, quieter than the library."

"Thanks" she grinned and went to leave but George grasped her wrist and spun her around and kissed her.

Alright! welcome back! sorry couldnt resist i will put what happend to malfoy iin the next tchapter i think. please refrain from death threats because then i will simply not put up another chapter. heh your choice. how was it? did you like it?

kat


	4. screened tees

A/n: alright I have decided that I was going to skip Hermione ahead two grades to seventh year because after all she is bloody brilliant. So she is the head girl and has her own apartment inside of the school. George and Fred are in seventh year also as I am pretty sure they were in book five. Good night and good luck

Hermione woke with a dead weight on her entire body.

She opened her eyes.

"George what the bloody hell are you doing in my bed suffocating me!" she screamed in his ear.

He jerked awake.

"What the bloody fuck woman…wait a minute...what happened!"

"That is what I would like to know!" Mya said wheezing slightly

"Now shove of I can't bloody breathe," she continued gasping and struggling against his weight.

"Wait just a minute" he whispered softly

What!"

Why not take advantage to our current situation?"

"What exactly are you playing at?" she asked eyeing him warily

"This "he whispered in her ear,

Closing the gap between their faces and kissing her. Now this went on for quite a while but finally Mya surfaced for air.

"Damn boy really know how to keep me occupied don't you?" she said continuing her unfinished task of pushing his mass off of her.

He just grinned.

Hopping out of her bed Mya walked to her dresser and pulled out her clothes for the day. A pink fitted tee that read "I had a nightmare that I was a blond" and a pair of kaki short shorts plus all of the necessary under garments.

You want to go to hogsmede with me today love? He asked.

"Yea that would be nice" she replied coloring just slightly

"Alright" he said watching her

"George do you fancy to watch or something?"

"Oh! No I'll close my eyes promise!"

"Ok"

She proceeded to lift her shirt to take it off and George's eyes snapped shut but not before he could see her nearly flat stomach. _Well at least she eats _he thought to him.

Okay you can open now." She said at last

_She looks fantastic_ George thought

"What are you going to wear?" she asked

Umm just a sec"

His accio'ed his kaki cargoes and his brown muggle tee that had a picture of a stag and under the picture it read "Nice Rack"

He smiled as he slipped it on "only in muggle America" he thought

He took his shirt from the day before and cleaned it with his wand (this one said 'forget the cowboy I'm a wizard')

"hehehehe close you eyes darling!" he giggled in a mock girl voice

Mya turned but watched him change in the mirror. Then she started giggling

What is so amusing dear heart?" he drawled

"Ummm you're under wear" she said through a fit of giggles

The boxers in question were hot pink with dancing naked ladies all over them, and yes the were really dancing moving of course what cant a magical human do?

George just grinned

"Ok love im ready how about you?" He said

Yup im good

AND WE"ER OFF" they said together skipping to the great hall for breakfast before hogsmede

"Just curios but how'd you end up in my room on top of me?" Mya questioned

I haven't a clue but ill wager that it has a lot to do with Fred!" he replied honestly as entering the great hall to find a very pissed Miss Malfoy.

A/N ha-ha yea I no I was supposed to put what exactly happened to the ferret in this chapter but I had a stroke of genius when I was trying to sleep last night so I put it down. Ill try to have a new chapter up this weekend but im not sure. So as always please read and review!

Kat


	5. Little Miss Malfoy and Casanova

haha an imprtant turning point in this chapter read reveiw please!

"Holy shit!" George said blocking the door way

"What is it?" Mione asked while hopping around tiring to see over George.

He moved.

"Bloody hell! It worked "she said in an excited whisper.

You didn't know if it would?" he asked looking alarmed.

"Well no its something I invented when I was bored this summer I didn't have any male to test it so I packed it up when it was time to leave school and decided Malfoy was the perfect guinea ferret to test it out on. The way I figure it is that no body would care that he's permanently screwed up if it didn't work."

"Oh my MERLIN" George cursed loudly

I think we have corrupted you mya" he said looking proud

You know it!" she said "well you could buy it from me for that shop of yours" she said winking

"How much!" he replied instantly

"Oi!" some body shouted behind them "hurry it up im starving"

"Oh right." The pair said remembering where they were.

Moving toward the middle of Gryffindor table they sat down not far from Harry Ron and Ginny. But sat next to lee and Fred to tell of their genius.

The Great Hall was in an uproar malfoy dressed and looked exactly like a girl he acted like it to right down to the PMS. Quite the something to watch. The Slytherin Prince now a princess. Even Dumbledore was laughing he looked straight at George and mya and winked

Now malfoys attitude didn't change at all he didn't notice that he was a girl nor did he know why he want to snog Blaise senseless. But malfoyett looked rather good as a girl. About 5'4 with a plaid micro mini skirt with a pale pink wife beater that said "Slytherin Princess" with hot pink stilettos he was also very well endowed (if you catch my drift).

The entire Slytherin male population was gawking not relising who this was (as crabb and goyle are to dim to know why they are wearing sheer pink and purple robes But blasé had some idea who it might be).

"Well what you are all staring at? Cant I eat breakfast?" ferret girl asked.

The entire table got up and left for her to sit down.

"Now that's what im talking about" malfoy said sitting down carefully (to avoid crunching up his skirt)

Mya and George got up to run into the entrance hall to burst out laughing. And then calmly walking back in and sitting down to eat their breakfast and chat.

So there they sat talking about their favorite muggle movie saga: Starwars

"No way!" Mya said looking at George "jabba the hutt is an extreme turn off not to mention a womanizing bastard."

"Yea I guess id have to agree with you there" George said losing his argument about how Jabba was a player.

"Now Han Solo is a completely different story though" Hermione said looking all but serious"

Yea im sure you think he's a regular Casanova don't you?" George asked looking rather amused.

"Well yea," she said "but I would take you over Casanova any day.

Read and reveiw please! i love this story even if i dont update often i still have a notebook full of ideas and guidelines. any one with tips on who to get a homecoming date ill gladly accept tips!

kit kat


	6. Flatrocks and water

Chapter VI

"Oh really?" George asked with his eyebrow cocked'

"Yup any day" she replied looking him straight in the eye.

"Good cause id do the same" he said

"Does this mean something important to tell our friends?" she asked eagerly.

"But of course mademoiselle." He replied in a French accent but acting very serious

"It also mean that NO bloke in the ENTIRE universe is allowed to touch you , hit on you ask you out, kiss you or have any naughty thoughts that would likely make you blush beyond you worst night mares and in all no man boy child or guy can do the deed with you . You are mine! I will not share you with any man alive beyond out families and Harry of course"

"WTF George what the hell is you talking about! I was asking if I could tell Ginny Harry and Ron! Besides I AM NOT TO BE OWNED." She shouted "now that we have that settled lets go to the lake id rater like a cool breeze right about now."

And off they went to the lake for the cool air and the fun to fallow .leaving the great hall hand in hand and walked down bye the green houses and hagids hut. Then both started skipping the rest of the way to the shore where George's friend the squid could be seen in the murky depths of black lake. Moaning mertil could bee seen in the waning sun light floating over the mountains that surround Hogwarts crying her eyes out and then disappearing only to reappear some minuets later closer to the forbidden forest.

When they reached the shore George sat on a large boulder as Mya looked for large flat stones to skip into the water.

"George why do you like me any way?" Mya asked while skipping the rocks only to see the squid trying to catch then and their way to the bottom.

"Mya why wouldn't I would be the more appropriate question" he said bewildered.

"I love you because you are smart and beautiful and don't take any crap off of any body even Harry or Ron; I love you because you are yourself not some dumb harlot that has slept with every boy over 12 in the school. I love you for you, yes, you.

A/N alright what's up with you guys? No reviews at all? I'm disappointed I think ill set a limit yes! Lets! Hmm how about 10 to 15 reviews and you can have another chapter? Sound good? No? Oh well please do it any way I never get reviews!

Kate


End file.
